Thayer's Promise
by Antheiala
Summary: After Ethan betrayed her with her own sister, what was left for Emma to stay in Phoenix?


**Title:** Thayer's Promise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Lying Game TV show, neither the books. I am writing this for fun and not profit.

**Pairing:** Emma/Thayer, Sutton/Ethan, past Emma/Ethan

**Rating:** K

**Wordcount:** 1016

**Summary:** After Ethan betrayed her with her own sister, what was left for Emma to stay?

**Author's Notes:** This was written on a whim after seeing the last two episodes. It's set somewhere after S01E18. Very simple oneshot, without Beta, so please excuse all the mistakes in my english. Not exactly my first fanfiction, but first I dare to even publish. Here you go, darlings! I hope you like this.

**Thayer's Promise**

The doors slammed with such a force, it almost broke the glass when Emma returned to the room. Just moments ago, after that horrible confession, she quietly asked outside her sister to leave her alone. There was something satisfying in the sound, Emma thought. After all there was nothing she could destroy without risking Sutton's wrath. And that's the core of everything. It wasn't her life, it was Sutton's first, it wasn't her boyfriend, it was hers first as well. But even so. How could they? Didn't have the common courtesy to wait and tell her to back off before jumping right to the bed and mock her aftewards? Because mockery was just what she heard in her sisters voice.

Then she laughed.

Right.

Stupid question, really.

Because courtesy was so not in Sutton's dictionary and obviously neither in Ethan's.

Sitting down to her table, she noticed photo of them. Taking it from behind the glass frame, she finally allowed herself to broke down and silently cry. It took some time, but then one thought occured to her. Why should the hell she be crying? She could do so much better than Ethan and if he wasn't able to stay even a few days with her sister without sleeping with her. It was pointless to hop it would ever be different. Putting the photo into the drawer, she wiped her tears. She was done with self-pity. And she was also done with them. There was nothing able to convince her not to leave Phoenix immediately in the morning. As much as she loved her family and friends here, they were not really hers anyway. Emma felt bitter laugh trying to force way out. How could they possibly miss her? They even didn't know who she was. And those who knew, well...

„Emma?"

Oh, God. She forgot Thayer promised to come, trying to offer her some support after that fiasco with Ethan at the court. Emma decided quickly not to show him any of her emotional distress, so she took a deep breath to calm herself down before turning around. Hopefully he will leave soon and she can dissapear without anyone noticing.

„Thayer..." she paused, standing from the chair „You din't have to come, I am fine"

„Emma" his eyes narrowed a bit, taking in her dimmed eyes and too much calm face „Something is wrong, I can tell. Do you really think you can fool me? I know you." He came over to her with those words and touched her elbow, just to feel it slightly trembling.

There was a hollowed laugh coming from Emma, as she took her eyes from him and looked at the window with unseeing eyes. „You are speaking about knowing Sutton. And I am not her. I'll never be."

Thayer was really concerned now. She sounded almost...broken. Convinced that everything she was to them was just a replacement to the Sutton, before the real one will be back. Well, he definately wanted to make her understand she was not. At least not for him and he thought that for Mads neither.

„Emma, I'm not speaking about Sutton, I am speaking about you. I know you. Caring, selfless Emma, who is loyal to her friends and gentle to her family. There can't be really anything more opposite to Sutton. And I am more loyal to you than to her, that's positive."

His words seemed to brough her out of her stupor a bit. She looked back at him and something of the old Emma was lurking out of the shadows in her eyes.

„You mean it?" she asked softly with slight hesitation „Would you stand with me against her, if I decide to stay and things turns ugly?"

He hugged her then. Emma was a bit surprised, but than again, it was nice to lean on someone when your world is a bit shaky. For Thayer, he had to hold her to convince himself, she was not leaving yet. He had still time to make her stay, give her something what to stay for.

„Me, Mads...and I think that once everything will be out, Laurel as well. You were definately better sister to her than Sutton could ever be. Even Mercers will eventually understand and accept you."

A finger under the chin made her look into his face. Thayer did it because he wanted to make sure, she was going to see the truth in his eyes as it was important for him make her believe his next words.

„Emma" he started quietly „I hope you understand that we will always be here for you."

She knew that of course, somewhere deep inside she knew they were not going to betray her to Sutton and she wanted to tell him, but his next words made her unable to do so.

„I will always be here for you, Emma, I promise. Whatever happens."

And at that moment, looking in his nervous eyes as he said it, feeling his slightly faster heart beat, she finally understood what he meant. Not just now, but even before, when Ethan was hiding with Sutton at that ranch and he had offered the almost exact words of promise. He was really going to be here for her. In every means. And suddenly, Emma felt much better. She knew it will take time to get over Ethan, but Thayer was here and he will wait until she's ready, she was sure of it. And she knew she was going to be ready at some point in the very near future. So Emma did the only thing she knew she have to do to assure him she understands the hidden meaning, to give him know she was open to that future. She laid her head on his chest and hold him tightly.

„I am going to be here for you too, Thayer"

And as she felt him sigh in relief he was not going to be rejected and abandoned, she knew she stays. Because she didn't have to run anymore.

Everything was going to be alright again.

_**END**_


End file.
